Cash Cow
'''Cash Cow '''is an episode of The Acorn Show. Transcript Daisy: Butler! *rings her bell* Butler: *comes with Daisy's breakfast* Your breakfast, Dais.. floor beneath him breaks Butler (falling): ....EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Daisy: Don't worry, Butler! *runs into the lift* *goes to the ground floor to catch him* butler doesn't come crashing through Daisy: He must be a few flights up. butler appears on Super Slush's back Super Slush: I've got him. Daisy: Super Slush? Phew, I was worried I'd have to temporarily become a rescuer again, like the olden days. Super Slush: You should, because now you can't afford to maintain this manor. Daisy: Good point. Hang on, I could make milk! Big Ted: *comes in* Crikey, Daisy, are you alright? I saw Super Slush flying into your manor! Daisy: Oh, I'm fine, but the butler fell through the floor. Big Ted: Crikey! Butler: *gets off Super Slush's back* But as you can see, Super Slush caught me before I fell through the lowest ceiling. Super Slush: And Daisy had the idea of starting a milk business to replace Mooington Rescue. Big Ted: Bonzer! Daisy: Would you gentlemen care for a sample each? Big Ted: Sure! Butler: That sounds delightful! Super Slush: That sounds smashing! Daisy: *goes* *comes back* Well, here you go then! Big Ted: *drinks it in one big gulp* Super Slush: *drinks it normally* Butler: *drinks it slowly* Daisy: So, was it good? Big Ted, Butler and Super Slush: Yep. Daisy: Oh, very good. Hey, you know what we should sell this in? Big Ted: Your old rescue van? Daisy: I meant the packaging, which I believe should be jars. But that old rescue van of mine's been sitting there for years and we need to make some use out of it, so that's a great idea. Now, Butler, I want you to get some non-cracked jars from the rubbish tip, wash them, let me fill them with my milk, put them in an esky, clean the van, paint the van and put the esky in the van. Okay? Later... is outside the van Daisy: As fresh as a daisy! Oh, what a clever slogan, butler! Butler: Thank you. *gets in* Hop in, Daisy. Daisy: *gets in* In town... Big Ted: G'day, Daisy! Nice van! Daisy: Why, thank you. Care for a jar of milk? Big Ted: Yes, please. Daisy: Here you go. That'll be eight dollars. Big Ted: EIGHT BUCKS? Crikey, Daisy, that's a bit much, isn't it? Daisy: This isn't milk you can buy at the supermarket, you know. Big Ted: Alright. *sighs* *pays* *drinks it* This is good stuff, Daisy. Bye! Daisy: Bye! the customers of the day are shown coming and going (sped up) Daisy: I can afford maintenance again! Drive me to the MaintenAnts's anthill and I'll pay them. Butler: With pleasure. At the MaintenAnts' hill... Daisy: Hello, are these the MaintenAnts? MaintenAnt: *comes out* Yes? Oh, Daisy, it's been a long time. Are you sure you can afford for your manor to be maintained? Daisy: Yes, because I've been selling milk today and I've made a lot of money. MaintenAnt: Alright, then. It'll be 5000 dollars. Daisy: *opens the back of the van* dollars fall out MaintenAnt: Thanks, Daisy! Now, can you drop us off at your manor, please? Daisy: Alright. At Big Ted's Farm... Daisy: *knocks on the door* Big Ted: G'day, Daisy. Daisy: Greetings, Edward. Big Ted: Was your milk popular? Daisy: Do the bears poo in the woods? Big Ted: EXCUUUSE MEEEE? Daisy: Sorry, I'm just feeling all light and happy after making so much money. Big Ted: *growls* Daisy: Oh, yes. That morning... Daisy: Would you boys care for some of my milk? Big Ted: Sure! Daisy: *goes* *comes back* Well, here you go then! bears and Edsy drink it Big Ted: Now, you'd better get into town to sell this stuff, Daisy. Daisy: Oh, yes! TBA Category:Episodes Category:The Acorn Show Episodes